Beauty and the Beastly
by HPANDHGFOREVA
Summary: when camerons father falls ill she must leave her town and travel to princeton. but things are not as they seem with a curse placed the hospital. beauty and the beast storyline. GHxAC one sided ACXJW OOC
1. Curses and Illness

**House**

Once there was a great doctor named Gregory House. He worked at the Princeton Placebo Teaching Hospital and he was declared the greatest doctor in America. However one day he developed a clot in his leg and deciding he would rather die than lose his leg he went against his loves wishes and refused to have it removed. He instead asked to be put in a medically induced coma so he would sleep off the worst of the pain. But Stacy knowing that without the amputation to remove the leg he would surely die. Immediately once he was out Stacey signed the consent form and so he was given the operation. Although they managed to save his leg but it would have terrible scaring from where they removed the muscle and he would need to use a cane from now on. After he woke up he immediately asked for a morphine boost only to find he was at his limit. Stacey hating to see Greg in so much pain asked his boss when they thought he would be relieved of pain but to be told it would remain for the rest of his life. Not long after he returned home House and Stacey started to argue every night and about anything and everything for he did not consider what Stacey had done as saving his life but as the prolonged torture his life had become. But she had finally had enough when he started getting drunk and became addicted to the pain killer Vicodin and so she left. Although she loved him still with all her heart she eventually moved on and married another, he had not. Instead he had become sarcastic, selfish and cold to all around him and one bitter cold night he was celebrating his new award for diagnostics with his colleagues when he heard a knock at the door and so grabbing his cane he limped over to the door. When he opened the door he saw Stacy standing in front of him and he slammed the door in her face and went to go back to his guests when the she started knocking again but more persistent this time and so he opened the door again.

"Greg, do you mind if I come in for a while my car has just broken down and it is absolutely freezing outside?" she asked shivering pulling the thick jacket closer to her.

"I'm sorry but this is for invited guests only and as you see you are not an invited guest," He said coldly and went to shut the door when she stopped it.

"Please, I will only be here for ten minutes. Just until the tow truck arrives." She pleaded but his face remained hard and cold.

"I have guests to attend to and a little cold never hurt anybody," he replied bitterly and went to go inside when…

"Since I was 14 years old I have had a wish that I could use at anytime and this is how I will use it on you and your friends. If one month exactly after your fortieth birthday you do not respect and love another and you have not earned her respect and love in return your friends will remain in a coma forever." She said fiercely. She opened her hand and a large hour glass appeared in her hand but the sand was not going to the bottom but remained at the top of the glass. The tow truck appeared but before she got in she handed him the hour glass and said:

"You have five months until your time is up, use them wisely." Greg stormed back into the house or as near as it as he could manage with his leg the way it was physically possible with his leg the way it was and went to tell his colleagues what had happened outside. Although they knew they probably would have done the same thing they all knew it would be impossible for him to ever fall in love again. So they continued to go to work but there was depressing quality in it that hung like fog through the halls and wards of the hospital.

**Cameron**

Allison Cameron lived in a small isolated town with her father in a small cottage. Everyone considered her to be the most beautiful girl in the whole town but they thought she was weird because she wanted to be a doctor. Ever since she was a child and her mother died a very rare disease she had become interested in studying medicine and would read anything and everything about it. One day she was on her way home from the library with a truckload of medical textbooks crammed in her arms when she saw a shadow suddenly cast over her. Chase. Chase was said to be the best doctor in the whole town but that was not only why he was admired but because even the married women in town had their fantasies about the young doctor, but unfortunately he was after her.

"Hello Allison, oh you're still reading THOSE moldy old things? I read those AGES ago and they nearly put me to sleep." He boasted, "You know it isn't right for a woman to become a doctor they should be nurses at the very most."

"You are a little behind times aren't you? Many of the world's best doctors are women." She said sounding annoyed.

"Yes, but they are so boring and controlling that we would be better off without them. Now how about we go down to the clinic and take a look at some of my awards?" he asked taking hold of arm and tuning her around in the direction of the clinic. After a moment struggle she managed to pull away and said.

"Maybe another time I really have to get home my father is really sick," and wrapped her arms tightly around the books as though making sure that they were all still there and not damaged and with that she turned and headed home with the sounds of other young girls questioning her sanity and Chase with a look of pure astonishment on his face. But that only lasted for a moment before he walked over to his fan club and giving them a dazzling smile and six women promptly fainted.

She raced home to find her father coughing hard, his face red and sweating although it was a cold morning. She raced over to him to feel his forehead to find him burning up.

"We have to get you to hospital immediately father, your temperature shouldn't be half as high as it is now." She said worriedly. So she quickly raced around the cottage getting clothes and other things they would need while they were in the city and caught a ride into Princeton. When they arrived she got a motel room and put their stuff away as her father went to catch a taxi to hospital.


	2. meetings

**House**

He had been doing the torture called clinic duty again when an old man walked into the clinic. His face glistening with sweat and his breathing labored and ragged, he also had almost purple skin.

"I'm sorry … (wheeze) if I'm wasting your time it's just my daughter… (Hacking cough)… was really worried and forced me to come… (wheeze)… and she is really interested in medicine… so I should take her advice," he wheezed and House started to have a look at him.

"Well you have a fairly smart daughter." He complimented with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "You have Pneumonia so you will have to stay here a couple of days the nurse here will assist you," indicating the short blonde haired women behind him.

"Can I at least call my daughter to tell her that I won't be back at the hotel tonight?" the man asked his breathing shallow and labored.

"The nurse will do that. Next." House watched as the man was lead from the room. This was going to be a **VERY** long afternoon he thought.

He was walking down the corridor to check on the old man from that morning when someone bumped into him almost knocking him over. He looked down to see a beautiful young women of about twenty sprawled across the ground in front of him. She was fairly small with slightly wavy brunette hair, porcelain skin and crystal blue eyes and held out his hand to help her up and she took it gratefully.

**Cameron**

'Briiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiing, Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!' the phone rang and Cameron raced over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Nurse Claire from Princeton Placebo Teaching Hospitable. Is this Allison Cameron?"

"Yes. What happened? Is my father ok?"

"Yes, his fine now but he will have to stay here for observation for a few days. He has pneumonia."

"Would it be ok if I visited him now?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Thanks, bye!"

"Bye." Cameron hung up the phone a look of worry was plastered across her features and went outside to flag down a taxi.

When she finally got to the hospital she raced across to the front desk.

"May I help you?" the lady at the desk inquired.

"I have come to see my father." She said quickly.

"So your Allison, Claire said you might be visiting. He is on the second floor in room 34." The desk women stated.

"Thank you." She replied and raced down the corridor to see her father. She was almost there when a man stepped out of no where directly in front of her and she ran into him nearly knocking him over as well. She fell backwards and landed painfully on the marble floor. She looked up to ask where the hell he was going when he looked down at her. He had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, a clear icy blue making it difficult for her to look away again and she saw he was holding out his hand to help her up. She took his hand gratefully when a feeling almost like electricity passed through their hands. 'Ok, this is becoming way to much like a cheesy romance novel,' she thought as she stood up she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry about that, my name is Allison Cameron and I've come to see my father." She said holding out her hand.

"So you are the famous Allison Cameron, Doctor Gregory House and I've come to check on your father," he replied shaking her hand and gesturing to the door said "shall we?" Cameron pushed open the doors and held them open for Greg.

"Cameron is that you?" her father asked.

"Pneumonia affects the brain so he may have a hard time remembering you," House whispered to her.

"I know, I read a book on lung diseases recently." She whispered back. "Yes it is me papa."

"We should talk about that later," he said to her and then said to her father "well you are definitely improving, Claire will check on you again in an hour and you should be free to go on Monday."

"Oh dear, but don't you work in the clinic on weekends?" Her father asked worriedly.

"Well I'm sure Chase can handle it but I will call later," she said sighing.

"Sounds like you aren't looking forward to that much" House observed.

"Well he is arrogant and conceited and after me!" Cameron said as she absently traced circles on the bedside table.

"Well I better get going these clinic can't get better by themselves or aren't willing to try." House joked and he looked over as he heard Cameron laugh and she watched as he left the room.


	3. Swearing and confusion

**House**

The meeting with Cameron left him feeling like he had never thought he would feel again and he was almost whistling to clinic when he ran into Wilson.

"Hey, what is up with you? I haven't seen you this happy since Stacy." Wilson asked suspiciously, "have you met someone?"

"Ye-SHIT!" House cursed.

"You did- what's the problem?" Wilson asked confused.

"She is TWENTY years old, exactly HALF my age." House said worriedly.

"Yeah so what- OH! Are you serious?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, she is so beautiful and makes me feel the way I haven't felt that way in months," he said slightly spacing out as he remembered.

"Wow, getting a curse put on you by your ex, falling for a woman half your age what will you do next?" Wilson said laughing and House glared at him. "Ok, ok I will leave it for now but you better tell Cuddy and Foreman this."

"Forman is NEVER going to get over this! My reputation is ruined forever," House whined as he started out the door towards Cuddy's office.

"I have GOT to see this." He said chasing house down the hall and when he caught up to him he was nearly at her door. "You know House, it is my duty as your best friend to be there with you while your reputation goes down the drain and your duty not only to ruin your reputation but to send evil death glares at me while I laugh at you." He continued trying to act solemn but failing miserably.

"You will do it even if I bothered to convince you otherwise?" House asked and Wilson started nodding so hard that for a moment it looked like his head was going to fly off. "Well I suppose I shouldn't bother then." and they both walked into the office.

"Ah Wilson, House what a pleasant surprise. I was just about to come and ask you why you both aren't in the clinic at the moment." Cuddy stated in her usual infuriating calmness.

"Well I suggest you page Foreman because we have some interesting news that will scar House's reputation for good." Wilson chuckled when Cuddy suddenly started looking around frantically for her pager and another two minutes later Foreman was jogging up the hall to Cuddy's office. Meanwhile House was letting fly a thousand four letter words a second.

"Hey, what's up?" Foreman asked as he entered to room.

"Well apparently Wilson has some reputation damaging information about House," Cuddy said smirking.

"What has he fallen desperately in love with a woman half his age or…?" Foreman stopped shocked as he heard House stop swearing and looking up at him, his eyes wide and a look of disbelief was written plainly across his face.

"YOU FELL FOR A WOMAN HALF YOUR AGE?" Cuddy shouted amazed.

"Yep… he sure did and as I said earlier. He got the entire hospital cursed by an angry ex-girlfriend, he had a leg infarction so he now walks with a cane and he is in LOVE with a woman half his age, how could his life possibly get any more screwed up than it already is?" Wilson said laughing.

"Shut up! As I remember you're on your in the middle of a divorce from your THIRD wife, all of which you had an affair on at one stage or another." House sneered.

"ouch, I was wondering if you were paying attention or just swearing for the fun of it and you know I REALLY care about your opinion," Wilson replied sarcastically.

"Wilson nice comeback but we are getting off track here. Now what are we going to about the problem of House's?" asked Foreman.

"Well it would have been easy if she were a doctor or a nurse or something…." Cuddy started.

"Cuddy what if I were to tell you she is?" House asked interested. When she had a plan Cuddy could be a force to be reckoned with and unfortunately he knew that fact all to well for his liking.

"Well I was going to say before I was interrupted by an immature idiot that we could have offered her a one month contract to work at the hospital and seeing that you know her the best House you could have offered her to stay with you while she was here instead of a motel. It would also give both of you a chance to get to know each other. Also I had heads up that we're getting another massive check for some award so we could have a party to celebrate" Cuddy speculated.

"It could be worse, ok I will ask her." House said carefully.

"Is she a nurse or something?" Foreman asked confused.

"No we just hire random idiots work in hospital. It's easier on the budget," He replied sarcastically. "She's a doctor."

"Ok I will give you the document and we'll see what she says," she said resigned as she started to fill it out and after five minutes handed it over to House. "She better be a good doctor."

**Cameron**

Cameron was still looking at the spot where House used to be standing but a horrible cough from her father quickly brought her back to reality.

"Seems like you have a new admirer Allie. But then again it is hardly surprising." Her father finally managed to whisper.

"He doesn't… besides he probably looks at me like some young naïve country girl or something," She said distractedly. She was still trying to get over her reaction to him and his amazing blue eyes.

"Oh you just wait and see, he looks at you the same way as every other man that has ever proposed to you and I think from the last count it was thirty or something And by the looks of thing he isn't the only one finding something to admire" He said smirking best as one could in his condition and chuckled at her blush before going into a fit of coughing.

"It was twenty but I think I will go and check out the library and comeback in an hour," she promised and started out the door when she nearly ran into the second person of the day. 'I really need to keep my eyes open in such a busy place,' she thought and looked up to see a dark skinned man, with really short almost black hair.

"Hey are you alright," he asked worriedly.

"I'mSorryIhavingareallyhecticweekmydadhasPnemoniaandican'tbelievei'mtellingthistoacopletestrangerbye!" she said in record speed, her thoughts racing as fast as her words and raced out the door with her cheeks burning. She quickly flagged down a taxi and headed to the library not noticing a pair of blue eyes watching her enter the cab.


	4. Proposals

**House**

House had been pacing in his office for fifteen minutes trying to come to terms with what he was feeling and what he was about to do. But finally he limped out his office and down to room 34 and froze for a moment before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

"Doctor House I didn't know you were coming to check on me," Mr. Cameron said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as though he could see right through him.

"Well nurse Claire couldn't make it, she had to go home for some unexplainable female reason and I thought it would be safer not to ask, you know how it is?" he said as he started checking the mans vitals. In truth he told her to go home or she would be fired but he didn't need to say that.

"Either that or you wanted to see my daughter so you came up with a plausible explanation for being here on the off chance that she wasn't." The old man shot back still with that impish twinkle in his eyes and a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Just as House started to leave he shouted out "she should be back in half an hour!" and could hear him chuckling as he left.

House had never remembered spending half an hour in a more boring yet horribly nerve racking fashion. He played game boy, listened to his jazz music with the speakers up far too high to be safe and played one way catch but nothing could hold his attention for very long. Seconds eventually turned into minutes and then back into seconds again and he was just about to scream out in frustration when he looked up to see that it was one o'clock. He grabbed the envelope and headed out the door. He was almost at the elevator when he saw her coming into the hospital.

"Cameron…" House started.

"Hey House, I just came to see my dad," She said calmly looking up at him.

"I guessed that, do you mind if we have a talk… privately?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, sure," she replied and quickly turned to follow him down the hall to his office. He saw her watching him until he sat down.

"I have an offer to make to you, you said you were a doctor?" he stated.

"Yeah I work in the clinic in town on the weekends," she replied.

"That's excellent because I was wondering if you would like to…" he drifted off and then lifted his clipboard to cover his eyes as a beautiful older women walked past the office wearing a low cut top.

"Child" she heard the women yell out as if it were second nature and House pulled a grotesque face before turning back to her.

"Anyway I have talked to your father about your money issues and how you may not be able to pay off the debt and Cuddy has decided to make you an offer of paying off the debt by doing one month clinic duty. Do you accept these conditions?" he asked.

"but what about my father?" he will not be well enough to look after himself," Cameron said worried.

"Your contract will include having a nurse stay at your house to look after him," he replied to her obvious relief but then it turned thoughtful.

"Where will I be staying? I mean I can hardly afford to stay in a motel for a month otherwise we would definitely be able to afford the bill and you're the only person I know fairly well in Princeton," she said.

"Well then you could always stay with me, if you" he offered.

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," she said blushing when it struck House how incredibly sweet and innocent she looked when she blushed.

"No that would be any hassle if you could stand living with a drug addict," he replied. Her eyes stared into his and she almost seemed to e silently asking 'what? When? Why? How?' but instead of waiting for her to ask he simply said "Viccodin, five years, muscle death and the incredibly annoying person commonly known as Wilson who also loves to refer himself as my best friend prescribes it to me."

"I'm sorry! How many days before they realized?" She asked an adorable look of sincerity shining in her eyes.

"They didn't, I guessed after three," he said sounding worn out.

**Cameron**

She watched as his head fell and he stared at the ground when she impulsively hugged him. She felt him in her arms but after a while she felt him relax and place his arms around her slim waist and pulling her tightly against his chest before placing him head on her shoulder. She knew he wouldn't cry or let out any emotion and it would be a long time before he would be able to but the one thing she did know was that he needed her then.


	5. Meeting Wilson

**Hey, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in ages but I have been working on these other two fan fictions so I haven't been working on this one at all. Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Wilson**

He was looking for House to see if he had asked this mysterious girl about the offer and hopefully get a glimpse of her. What he didn't expect was to walk in on said woman with her arms around his friend neck and his arms tightly wrapped around her waist and his head buried in the side of her neck. He smirked and let out a loud cough and they quickly broke apart, each looking anywhere but the other. He looked at the young woman and he realized what House had said was a severe understatement. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, blue eyes that looked a lot like his friends and she wore a pale blue top and tight jeans yet she still positively REEEKED of innocence. Suddenly realizing he was staring looked over to his friends annoyed face and while she wasn't looking mouthed…

'Is that her?' House smacked his head as though Wilson couldn't have asked a stupider question and nodded. He heard footsteps and he turned around to come face-to-face with her well I guess if he stooped a bit.

"I presume that you are Wilson, I'm Allison Cameron," she said sweetly and held out her and for him to shake.

"You guess rightly, I was just coming to see if he asked you yet," Wilson said trying to pull off the boyish charm that used to come so naturally to him.

"As a matter of fact I just did but haven't yet received an answer yet" House answered.

"Well if I won't be too much trouble," she said nervously and when House shook his head she brightly said "I'd love to! I'll just go and tell my father so he knows what is going on. It was great meeting you Wilson," Before racing out the door. Wilson wolf whistled.

"Now I can honestly understand what you meant. She's adorable isn't she? Anyway what were you two doing before I came in? As I recall you two seemed rather …cute" Wilson said focusing his attention back on House and House pulled a face in disgust.

"I told her about my leg and she felt sorry for me. Next thing I realize is that she is in my arms and as I told Cuddy ages ago. Chicks dig this…"he said holding up his cane, "its better than a puppy and a lot cleaner too." He added smirking. (A/n I couldn't resist since it is one of my favourite lines.)

"And I just thought it was your personality," Wilson said sarcastically. "So what your saying is if I severely damage my leg and need to use a cane for the rest of my life chicks will be all over me?"

"No what I'm saying is that you need to get an entire personality makeover and learn to commit to wife for more than two years without cheating on her and you will getting somewhere," Said House sarcastically.

"Says the man who broke up with his last girlfriend five years ago and has been bitter and sarcastic ever since," Wilson shot back.

"Nice comeback, I have taught you well," House complimented.

"I learned from the best. Well I have to get going before Cuddy starts breathing down out necks since the people in clinic aren't likely to start treating themselves," and with one last look at House he left who remained looking thoughtful.

**Cameron**

Cameron raced down the halls of the hospital to her father's room. He had been expecting her for half an hour already and she knew how annoyed he could get when she was late for things. She quickly patted down her hair and strode into the room preparing to be asked what she was up to that had made her so late and sure enough…

"And where have you been? Do you no longer care about your poor sick old father now that he is all of the above? Or maybe Allie has got herself an admirer," Her father asked smirking. After it had fallen off his face she asked…

"Should I bother telling you that he is NOT interested in me because for one thing I am HALF his age?" Her father shook his head furiously but his eyes started to twinkle mischievously. "Or the fact that neither am I for the same reason?" the look he gave her was an answer enough.

"Well I must have been imagining the adoring looks he gave you, the long stares, the visits, the fact you stared at the door for five minutes after he leavesthe roomand the fact that you are sooo desperate to think of reasons why you couldn't love instead of why you don't. Anyway I'm positive you didn't come to talk about that so why did you come?" he asked watching her as she tried to regain her composure.

"They offered me a one month contract to work at the clinic since they apparently are low on staff and in return a nurse will be staying with you and your bill will be discharged." She replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"But what about you? Where will you be staying?" he asked worriedly.

"Well don't take this the wrong way because nothing is going to happen but House offered to let me stay with him." Cameron answered not at liking the way her father's eyes light up again when she said that.

"Well then you have my full consent," he said happily and winked at her mischievously.

"Thank you daddy," she replied with heavy sarcasm and rolled her eyes. "Bye, bye now! And try not to flirt with the nurses to much. The last one was positively glowing when she left".

"I won't if you won't," he said and fuming Cameron stormed out of the room.

Back in the hotel room Allison began to tidy up her things to send to House's house when she remembered the phone call that she had been putting off for a while now. She dialed the number slowly and put the receiver to her ear gently.

"Hello…"

And that is chapter five I hope you liked it. I would love it if you reviewed but if you don't I won't hold against you and I'll try and update soon!


	6. Jealousy?

**First I would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed. You're the best. Anyway sorry I am a bit slow but I just finished my exams so I should be quicker from now on. Anyway this is a long chapter by my standards and I hope you like it!**

**Chase POV**

Chase had been having a bad day. The one woman he wanted didn't seem to want him and the reason why was beyond him. He was handsome, smart, selfless (a/n cough, cough) and had woman, married or not were practically throwing themselves at his feet. She was obviously playing hard to get and trying to test his loyalty (a/n you keep telling yourself that). He was about to go and put his theory into practice when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello Robert Chase speaking," he asked wondering if his fan club had gotten his number AGAIN. It was after all hard work being popular especially seeing how incredibly godlike he was.

"Hello Chase, you obviously know who this is," Cameron said in bored tone making him wince slightly. She was defiantly playing hard to get after all he wasn't a doctor for nothing.

"Hey babe, I was just about to visit you," he said in his attempt at sweet talk though his voice shook slightly. Well he had never needed to use sweet talk before since they were just falling into his hands.

"Oh, what a shame. Well you wouldn't have found me anyway since I'm in Princeton for the next month," Cameron said sarcastically.

"But think about me babe, I will need you to work in the clinic on the weekends. You could come back since I'm sure you don't need to be there holding your dads hand for a month. It would be so dreary," Chase said whining.

"One I'm a person not a pig so stop calling me babe, two you will manage without me for a month and three my dad will be home on Tuesday but I am going to be staying to work at Princeton Placebo Teaching Hospital for a month," Cameron snapped back in annoyance.

"YOU'RE working at Princeton Placebo Teaching Hospital? As what? A nurse? Because those doctors are out of your league babe," he said seriously. "Compared to them you would be a joke."

"House must have been on drugs then because I was asked to work clinic there," she said sarcastically not knowing how right she had been.

"House? As in Gregory House the famous diagnostician? How the hell do you know him well enough for him to recommend you for a job?" Chase said stunned.

"Hmm… maybe because he is treating my dad?" she replied sarcastically.

"Well babe I think I should go now and give you a chance to cool off. You're a acting a bit to sarcastic for me at the moment and just so you know, I know your playing hard to get and I am not giving up," he said sounding annoyed.

"YOU OBSSESIVE SON OF A B…"

_Click!_

**Cameron POV**

She was so tempted to call him back just so she could yell at him some more when she remembered she had been packing. She quickly put the last of her things in her bag and hurried out the door. She quickly hailed a taxi and left for the hospital. When she got there House was standing outside with a massive smirk on his face.

"You just got me off three days of clinic duty," he said sounding smug.

"Your welcome I guess, but it isn't that bad. The way you're talking it's almost as if it is the greatest torture ever," she said.

"Oh it is! The runny noses, the placing of mp3 players in revolting places. That was a funny day," he smirked but seeing her confused face said "long story and complaining parents who don't listen are the worst."

"Uhuh, you put a lot of thought in that didn't you?" Cameron said. "If you hate clinic duty that mach why did you become a doctor."

"I do it because…" House stopped and looked at her carefully before turning on his heel and leaving. Cameron went to go after him when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Don't, Cameron I know you don't mean to but you are confusing the hell out of him." She turned around to face the oncologist looking confused.

"Why? I just asked him why he is a doctor and he couldn't answer me."

"You may not know this but House loves puzzles, he lives for the challenges they bring. To him people and illnesses are like puzzles and that is why he became a doctor. The thing is, he can't seem to work you out and that confuses him." Wilson admitted watching for her reaction but when none came he continued. "If you want I can drop you off at his house? Because those bags don't look light."

"Oh thanks, that would be great." She smiled at him and followed him to his car. She climbed in and despite trying to pay attention to what Wilson was saying her thoughts kept drifting back to House. So that's what made him become a doctor but why couldn't he tell her that? It was almost as if he was ashamed to tell her. But that may have been her imagination mucking around with her again. After all she had only met him that day but it felt like a lifetime to her. She smiled as she remembered how childish he had acted in front of Cuddy or was it Cubby? She couldn't really remember she would have to ask House later. She felt the car stop and she looked over at Wilson confused.

**Wilson POV**

Wilson finished clinic duty and sat down to think. He hadn't been lying when he said she was adorable. In fact it was probably an understatement, she was an angel! He hit his head against the wall, he couldn't be thinking that way about Cameron. He knew that his best friend was head over heels in love with her and he had to start getting a crush on her too. Despite the fact he never mentioned it House was like a brother to him and his feelings for Cameron were completely wrong in every shape and form. He suddenly remembered that he was married and laughed at the fact he thought of the fact that he would never betray House instead of even THINKING of his wife of a year. He walked out to see her standing outside talking to House. He saw his friend go to say something then walk away looking ashamed. He walked over to her grabbed her shoulder stopping her.

"Don't, Cameron I know you don't mean to but you are confusing the hell out of him." He said as House limped off, he looked down and saw her confused face.

"Why? I just asked him why he is a doctor and he couldn't answer me." He looked into her eyes; they were so beautiful and reminded him of the sky on a sunny day. Cliché? Well he was the sort of guy who did that.

"You may not know this but House loves puzzles, he lives for the challenges they bring. To him people and illnesses are like puzzles and that is why he became a doctor. The thing is, he can't seem to work you out and that confuses him." Wilson admitted watching for her reaction but when none came he continued. "If you want I can drop you off at his house? Because those bags don't look light."

"Oh thanks, that would be great." She smiled at him. Everything seemed to stop with that smile. It was one of those smiles that lit up their entire face and before he knew it he was grinning back. He opened the door before putting her bags in the back seat of the car. He started talking to her about life at the hospital and the people who worked there when he noticed her face had an almost dreamy smile on it so he shut up but she didn't seem to notice. He knew that look to well, it was the look House had been giving recently when he thought no one was looking and he felt himself burn with jealousy. It should be him not House who made her smile like that. Realizing what he was thinking he felt like hitting his head again. What sort of friend was he? He had been trying to get House to fall in love for ages and now that he had he wanted to take it all away. Seeing his House's house he pulled up. She looked over at him confused and he barley stopped himself from smiling at its cuteness.

"We're here," he said and helped bring her things inside.

**Gerfan, theshowpopper, weezle13 and hot-chick down under: I'm glad you like it. Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorites too. As for House and Cameron you will have to wait to find out.**

**You know the drill, review if you liked it and don't bother if you don't. **


	7. The new doctor

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in ages but this story keeps giving me writers block so I found it hard to write on a regular basis. I hope you like this enjoy this chapter.**

**Cameron POV**

"Wilson are you sure you're at the right place? I know you're his best friend and everything but is it possible you got the wrong house?" Cameron looked up at the huge mansion in front of her then back at Wilson.

"No this is the place. The House's have had this place for generations and has passed it on to the eldest child but since House is an only child he got it." Wilson said as she continued to look at the place in awe. He picked up her stuff and helped her inside. "Ok just so you know there is a general rule for guests that you cannot enter the room that the stairs lead off to in the west room." She looked at him confused, why would someone have a set of stairs that only lead off to one room?

"Why?" she asked curiously but Wilson just shook his head looking almost depressed.

"Would you like to show you the room you will be staying in?" Annoyed that he had ducked her question she followed him into the maze known as the House of House. When she arrived at the room she would be staying in she gasped. The room she was shown into was magnificent! And that was a severe understatement. Everything looked so amazing, it was incredible. Her feet sank in the soft carpet and she felt the bed dip lightly as she lay on it. No words gave it justice and it was almost ten minutes before she remembered Wilson was in the room.

"Wilson, I… words can't give it justice, it is just too incredible," she said happily as she danced around the room again.

"I was wondering do you by any chance like to read," Wilson asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? I love to read." She said as he led her off to the grand library. After about half an hour Cameron decided that she should probably visit her father again and so Wilson dropped her off. As she walked down the corridors she ran into the last person she ever expected to run into…

"CHASE WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she screeched causing a lot of people to stare at the unexpected outburst.

"Oh hey babe, I was wondering why a supposed genius like House would hire a woman. You're gorgeous and all but if he is that desperate why did he turn me down all those times? Luckily he finally saw sense and hired me so there is no bad blood," he said as though that was a perfectly reasonable excuse.

"What about all your patients down at the clinic?" she started but Chase placed a finger over her lips gently. She glared at him hatefully but Chase who was so used to this now he thought of as her normal expression. "Now babe, how about a welcome kiss? Hmm?" she almost wanted to puke as Chase leant forward to replace his finger with his lips only to be slapped harshly across the face. Furious she stormed around the hospital until she finally she managed to stumble upon Houses office and it was empty. She wanted to scream out of sheer irritation and she almost did until she heard a shuffle thump, shuffle thump of a cane.

**House POV**

"And what do I owe this honor", Hose asked smirking at her. He couldn't resist, she just looked to damn cute all flustered like that.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU HIRE A HALF- WIT LIKE CHASE TO WORK HERE!" she shrieked and he had to cover his ears to muffle it slightly. For such a delicate person she could sure make a racket.

"Well he is a doctor and Cuddy told me she would give me the week off clinic if I could find another one," he replied calmly. "Now will you stop yelling, this is a hospital for Pete's sake."

"Last time I checked there were people lining up on the street with three mile long credentials begging for a job here and you gave it to him." She said calming down slightly to his relief.

"I hired you, didn't I? And last time I checked you didn't have any medical certificates either," House shot back.

"Do you hire anyone for proper reasons?" she asked with annoyance and House looked down in mock thoughtfulness.

"Hm, I hired Foreman for his juvenile record, Chase because his dad made a phone call…." House started as he ticked off his fingers only to have Cameron interrupt quickly.

"That's impossible," she said firmly.

"Is it so hard to believe that his dad would call me to get his son a job?" House asked interested.

"That he is making a phone call at all is what is impossible. He died from cancer six years ago," Cameron laughed bitterly. "The ironic thing was he was the only decent one in the family." House's eyes narrowed he was allowed to screw with peoples head but NO ONE was allowed to do the same to him. "Now that I cleared that up, why did you hire me?" her voice brought out of his daze and his smirk returned.

"Because you are extremely pretty," he replied calmly but this seemed to enrage her again.

"YOU HIRED ME TO GET INTO MY PANTS?" she said her voice returning o full volume.

"Did I say that? No I said that you were extremely pretty, like a picture in the lobby." House replied in his infuriatingly calm voice and was tempted to drop his cane to cover his ears.

"Is that what you think? That I'm just a pretty face," Cameron asked her voice dropped so it was sounding strained and he said nothing lest she start yelling again. Her voice could wake the dead and kill them again. "Do you know what, you can keep your job. I will find some other way to pay the bills," before storming out of the room. House looked out the window to see it was dark and snowing hard

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you liked it. If you can spare the time it would be great if you give a review and tell me anything you liked or want me to put in. Thanks!**


	8. The drunk

**I have finally got around to updating this story, I hope everyone is still enjoying it. And here is chapter eight…**

**Cameron POV**

Cameron ran, tears blinding her eyes as she kept going. She knew that she was being stupid but at the moment it didn't matter as House's words going through her head and all that mattered was getting as far away from him as possible. That was until… CRASH! She blinked as she tried to work out what happened before grabbing the handing dangling in front of her face.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" Wilson asked sounding concerned as she wiped her eyes harshly.

"Yeah I'm fine I just want to be as far away from HIM as possible. Even if that means I have to find another way to pay the bills I cannot stay here with him." She said a she attempted to remove herself from his tight grip but when he didn't budge she had to use violent methods or else she would go soft on House and change her mind. She wasn't that weak dammit. Glaring at as Wilson she swung her free arm and slapped him harshly across the face. Seeing her chance she bolted out the door towards freedom. As she headed towards the Princeton Motel her thoughts headed in a downward spiral of depression and the heavy snow falling around her did nothing to lift it. She knew that she was most likely over reacting and that it was just House mucking around but all her life people had been underestimating her and saying that she was useless and him saying it for some reason really brought it home for her. Because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the other set of footsteps coming up behind her until it was too late.

"Hello beautiful," she turned around to see a large man coming towards her slowly. She squinted in an attempt to make out what he looked like but the heavy snow had made it impossible to see more a foot in front of her. She stumbled back as he lurched forward in her direction and from how he was acting she was pretty sure that she could be an ugly man and he wouldn't be able to tell the difference, unfortunately he got lucky.

"Common babe I won't bite… much." The man laughed at his own joke and continued towards her. She quickly ducked out of his way as he attempted to corner her against the nearby wall and she let out a scream praying that someone would come to her aid as she was not sure how much longer she could evade him for. The next lurch missed her only by a hair and she tumbled back onto the ground as she let out another scream. She crawled backwards praying that had heard her and was coming.

**House POV**

House continued cursing colourfully as he headed down the elevator and towards the main entrance. He knew the snow was going to cramp his leg but he knew he had no other option in getting her back.

"House please tell me what the hell is going on between you and Cameron." House turned around to see Wilson coming towards him with a bright red hand print evident on his face.

"That is what I should be asking you, unless that was Cuddy catching you staring at her chest again." House said sarcastically.

"I do NOT stare at Cameron chest." Wilson said his eyes suddenly widening as he realized what he had just confessed. "I mean Cuddy's chest." House's eyes widened in realization and he was left momentarily speechless as Wilson words hit home.

"You like Cameron don't you," House said accusingly not bothering to lower his voice, if anything he raised it louder. Wilson flushed red until the slap mark had completely blended in with the rest of his face. He was spared from answering that question as a scream was heard coming from outside and House bolted in the direction of where it had come from. He sped up as another scream followed and was shocked to see a man hovering over a dark haired woman. Quickly House ripped the man of her and leant down to help the woman to her feet while cursing the snow as it made vision very difficult and his leg was starting to cramp. It didn't really help when the man decided to tackle him into the snow. This resulted in a fight although fairly poor by normal standards since he was crippled and the other despite being a very large man was very drunk. After along time with a lot of bruises and a broken rib or two the drunk fled and House's leg finally gave out on him and he collapsed. He was only dimly aware as the woman went to get help and he felt Wilson and Foreman carry him back to hospital in a stretcher.

He woke up in a familiar hospital room and noticed that he was hooked up to some machines. The next thing he noticed was Cameron resting against the bed beside him. He nudged her gently and she looked up to see him looking down at her confused.

"So you're awake," she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"And your collar has come undone so I can see you pink lacy bra." Seeing her offended face he replied. "Oh I thought we were having a state the obvious competition, competitive by nature."

"House I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there. I don't even want to think what would have happened had you not been there." Cameron gushed as she quickly ignored his previous comment although an annoyed glint still remained in her eyes.

"That was you?" he asked stunned as the implications hit him.

"That was exactly what I said when I found out that you had been the one who saved me." Cameron replied.

I don't know if it actually exists so don't quote me. Lol

**I would just like to say a massive thanks to everyone who has reviewed this in story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**brainDamage089: I am really glad you like it so far and I hope you liked this chapter**

**2shy the shippy: don't worry about it there are a lot of people who do that (myself included) but thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it**

**Weezle13: I am a major romantic too that is probably why I chose beauty and the beast as my theme. They will make up if not now then the next chapter but it will happen. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Emerald124: your guess was correct. Lol. Hope you like it so far**

**mishy-mo: thanks for the review**


End file.
